


tumblr drabbles (2020 edition)

by realityfallsapart



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol as a Coping Mechanism, Angst, Character Death, Exploration of thoughts, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, NATASHA I MISS YOU, Natasha Romanov Is Not A Robot, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Tony Angst, my boi is sad :(
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:40:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22485739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/realityfallsapart/pseuds/realityfallsapart
Summary: all of my one shots/drabbles from tumblr, chapters vary on topics. summaries will be posted for each chapter, will be added to in the future, prompts welcome!!
Kudos: 2





	1. The Stars Are Out (tony angst)

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy ~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony is thinking about a whole bunch of things in the aftermath of the battle of New York. find it on tumblr [here](https://phony-stony.tumblr.com/post/190151441623/the-stars-were-out-ironic-it-was-new-york)

The stars were out. **  
**

Ironic. It was New York city—the stars were never out. There was too much light pollution for so many to shine through the atmosphere. Now though, with people misplaced and buildings collapsed and sizable parts of the city in crumbled blocks of concrete? It was easy for the stars to prick through the haze with half of it gone. 

Tony grinned, and he just _knew_ that if he could see it, it would look wrong, grotesque, out of place. He lifted the neck of the bottle of scotch to his lips, swallowing without really tasting. 

Tony had always dreamed about space. It had always been a fantasy of his as a kid to touch the stars, see the Earth from far above, travel to the vacuum of space and discover something new, something incredible. 

The breeze picked up for a moment, its sting making Tony blink away a tear or two to keep the sky above him clear. 

Tony had traveled to space alright, and he had stumbled upon something new. But he didn’t touch the stars, and he wasn’t awed by the experience—he was broken by it. 

When he closed his eyes, all he could see the thousands of aliens coming for him, coming for _humanity_. He could see the blast from the nuke. He could feel the bright light burn his retinas and the explosion push him away, falling, _hurtling_ towards the Earth, towards the _ground, oh god he was going to hit-_

Tony took a long drink as he stared up at the stars. Maybe sitting up here on the roof of his broken tower and watching them twinkle wasn’t his best idea when the darkness, the little pinpricks of light, the wind pulling at his body, the loneliness—when _everything_ reminded him of the wormhole. 

But it was close to four in the morning and as much as sitting under the vast, suffocating, inky blackness of space made his throat close and his breaths start to shallow, Tony couldn’t tear his eyes away. 

He was sad and lonely and _scared_ , and all he wanted to do was dream of the stars.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Kudos and comments welcome :) 
> 
> You can find me on tumblr @phony-stony or [here's a link](https://phony-stony.tumblr.com/). Feel free to prompt me on here or there.


	2. Let Me Fall (natasha angst)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> exploring possible thoughts of Natasha's as she fell on Vormir. found on tumblr [here](https://phony-stony.tumblr.com/post/190412516028/natasha-is-falling-she-can-feel-the-air-tearing)

Natasha is falling. 

She can feel the air tearing at her clothes and hair, rushing past her seemingly faster and faster. 

Clint is dozens and dozens of feet above her, screaming for her, panicked and so so scared, the space between them opening wide, wider, _wider still-_

There’s something stuck in her throat, and she knows that she won’t have the breath to dislodge it, but that’s okay. Right now, her gasped breaths mean that Clint is going to go home, it means that he’ll get the stone, that Tony and Steve and Bruce and everyone else will be _okay_ , because with the soul stone they can defeat Thanos, and that’s more than enough for Natasha. 

She’d do it all again at the drop of a hat for them for so much less. 

The air is roaring in her ears - or is it her heartbeat? It doesn’t matter now, and it never will. She will not survive this, but that is okay. It’s _okay._ Her team will live. Her _family_. 

She’s so far away from Clint now, but she knows he’s crying, can nearly see the frame-shaking sobs bursting from his chest. She doesn’t regret her decision, but the knowledge that she will have to part with Clint so much sooner than she had expected hurts _-_ it _burns_ deep in her chest. 

But even as she tries to blink the tears from her eyes, she’s so _happy._ She’s had more in this life than she had ever expected, and she will never be able to show how grateful she is for everything she’s been able to have, for all of the people she’s shared it with. 

_Let me go._

Natasha closes her eyes, and falls. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Kudos and comments welcome :) 
> 
> You can find me on tumblr @phony-stony or [here's a link](https://phony-stony.tumblr.com/). Feel free to prompt me on here or there.


End file.
